


Чик-флик-моментс

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы спасти Дина Сэм переодевается в женскую одежду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чик-флик-моментс

Сэм так их зовет, по ролям в пьесе: Эмили, Джордж, Саймон Стимсон и даже миссис Гиббс и миссис Сомс, хотя Кейт и Элис старше его всего лишь на год. Они его зовут Джо, Джо Кроуэлл — смышленый паренек с газетами, первый ученик школы, получил стипендию в Массачусетский институт, закончил его и погиб на войне. После третьего действия у него на лице белый грим, краска потекла от духоты, и на щеках Сэм ее смазал, впрочем, у остальных «мертвых» с гримом не лучше.

На часах девять тридцать, домой можно придти и в одиннадцать. Дин поймет, а отца нет в городе. Возможно, повезет, и Дина тоже не окажется дома.

Дома… они здесь не больше месяца, и мотельный номер постепенно стал уютным, в том числе и из-за неубранных вещей, книг на столе и, конечно, брошенных где попало носков Дина. 

— Чего скис, Джо? — Саймон бросает в Сэма бейсбольный мяч, и хоть Сэму лениво двигаться, он в последнее мгновение ловит его.

Реакция отточенная, доведенная до автоматизма, спасибо отцу и Дину.

Эмили наклоняется, чтобы то ли его чмокнуть в щеку, то ли потрепать за волосы, и Сэм все так же непроизвольно отклоняется. Дин вечно распускает руки. Схватить за шкирку и потрясти, дать тычка или подзатыльник, вмазать хуком справа, потрепать макушку — в порядке вещей, и Сэм наловчился уклоняться, и у него получается, когда он не зевает. 

Эмили надувает губки и отбирает мяч.

Они второй раз после спектакля отмечают удачное выступление. До Сэма роль Джо играл Джошуа, но он сломал ногу, и потребовалась замена.

Они пьют пиво, несколько бутылок на всю компанию. Сэм прикладывается совсем чуть-чуть, он не любит ни вкус, ни запах.

— Мисс Пуш просила предупредить, что на следующей неделе спектакля не будет, из-за матча, — говорит Кейт.

— Да, мамочка, — произносит Эмили, и они дружно смеются. Эмили бросает мяч Джорджу.

— Никто не собирается в клуб на Кленовой улице? — спрашивает тот, подкидывая его. — Там сегодня шоу в честь дня св. Валентина. Девушки в металлических купальниках, я видел афишу.

— Нас не пустят… — вздыхает Саймон Стимсон.

— Тебя и Джо — нет, вы выглядите будто вам все тринадцать, а вот меня — да. И девушек тоже.

— Ты решил пойти сразу со всеми девушками, как мормон? — фыркает Элис.

— Охранники будут смотреть на вас, и не разглядят мое удостоверение.

— Поддельное удостоверение.

— Как будто у тебя такого нет.

Джордж и Элис перебрасываются не только словами, но и мячом. Выглядит забавно: реплика-пас, реплика-пас. Будто продолжают игру на сцене. Они давно друг другу нравятся, хотя Элис и играет в спектакле его мать.

Сэм поднимается, разминая затекшие ноги. Наверное, пора домой.

Жаль, что ни отца, ни Дина не заманишь на спектакль.

— Проводишь? — спрашивает Эмили, просто потому, что им по пути. Сэм кивает. Почему бы и нет.

— А если Сэма переодеть в девочку, то можно провести и его, — задумчиво говорит Джордж, и получает от Элис мячом по лбу.

— Не обращай внимания, — Эмили берет Сэма за руку и выводит из каморки в темный коридор. — Ты еще вырастешь. Майк, мой двоюродный брат, после шестнадцати стал расти.

— Я выше тебя, — отвечает Сэм.

— Выше, зато посмотри какой ты хрупкий, какие у тебя еще детские ладошки.

Сэм не говорит, что он может сделать этой своей детской ладошкой, хрупкой ладошкой, сжатой в кулак. Молчит до самого перекрестка, там они прощаются: Эмили идет к себе домой направо, а Сэм прямо до конца улицы.

В номере тихо и темно, Дин даже не удосужился оставить записку. Сэм плюхается на кровать, как есть, в обуви — это вообще в привычке Дина, но никто не видит, никто не будет подначивать или говорить, что он обезьянничает.

Когда Дин бросил школу, Сэм выдохнул с облегчением. Никакого надзора, никакой опеки, никакой славы: «А, ты младший брат Дина Винчестера». Они пересекаются только дома по утрам и вечерам, да и то Дин либо уходит на легкие заработки, сыграть в бильярд или перекинуться в карты, либо чистит оружие, либо возится с Импалой. Сэм сидит над учебниками и лэптопом — подарком отца на одиннадцатилетие. Дин на одиннадцатилетие получил пистолет — Seecamp LWS 32. Сейчас у Дина другие игрушки, но первый пистолет лежит в сумке, среди чистых футболок и носков. 

Общего с Дином не так уж и много: редкие охоты, утренние пробежки, да тренировки в выходные. Сэм давно уже не спорит, что ему незачем уметь стрелять, он смирился. До поры до времени смирился с такой жизнью.

 

Телефонный звонок будит Сэма, и он берет трубку, но слышит лишь короткие гудки. Дин шутит?

Второй звонок — Дин выжидает три гудка. И снова сбрасывает вызов. 

Сон пропадает мгновенно. Дин в опасности и не может говорить. Но где он? Лэптоп, карты… погрешность в десятки ярдов, но ничего лучше сейчас нельзя придумать, Дин не оставил записки, куда он идет.

GPS не подводит, указывая источник сигнала. Расширить радиус. Клуб на Кленовой улице, ресторан на соседней Восточной и рыболовный магазин, дом Эмили.

Сэм сдерживается, хотя его тянет скорее проверить все эти места, но он сперва звонит отцу. Тот вне зоны действия сети, и Сэм скороговоркой проговаривает информацию. 

По инструкции на случай вот таких ситуаций, Сэм должен оставаться на месте и ждать. Но неизвестно когда отец увидит сообщение. И неизвестно, в каком положении сейчас Дин.

Решать нечего. Сэм из сумки Дина достает Seecamp LWS 32. Ствол длиной два дюйма, а весит одиннадцать с половиной унций. Заряжает его серебром.

И только после этого звонит Эмили. 

— Ты меня разыгрываешь? — удивляется она. Но взволнованный голос Сэма убеждает ее, что все серьезно. — Встречаемся в гримерке, — деловито говорит она.

— А твои родители?

— Не беспокойся. Скажу, что Элис просит довести ее домой. Я ее уже выручала.

Сэм торопится, хотя Эмили попросила дать ей полчаса на сборы. Он сперва бежит в ресторан, на него странно косятся, пока он осматривает публику. Дина здесь быть не может, но все-таки. Рыболовный магазин закрыт, но и с замком и с сигнализаций справиться проще простого. Но и там пусто. Остается клуб.

В гримерке Джордж и Элис целуются у окна, и Сэм спугивает их. Эмили все еще нет.

— Джо? — удивляется Джордж. — Что-то забыл?

Сэм улыбается, не испытывая особого веселья, и получается горькая шпилька:

— Я решил посмотреть, какая выйдет из меня девушка.

— Ты шутишь?

— Проспорил Эмили. Она говорит, что мне слабо зайти в клуб.

Элис и Джордж смеются, но в гримерку входит Эмили с большим пакетом.

— Так это правда? — не верит Джордж.

Эмили достает одежду, обувь, парик и косметику.

— Бог ты мой, Сэм, — говорит она, — у тебя же на лице все еще белый грим.

Теперь ясно, почему в ресторане на него пялились все подряд.

— Туфли, восьмой размер. Примерь. Налезают? Удобно?

Сэм скидывает кроссовки и носки. Туфли налезают, но удобными назвать их язык не поворачивается.

— Не придирайся. Каблука почти нет, — Эмили не дает ему даже ответить. — Чулки.

— Чулки? 

— Новой пачки колготок на твой рост у меня не оказалось, прости. Поэтому чулки. Пусть смотрят на ноги, так как груди у тебя нет. Накинешь куртку и никто не обратит внимания. Юбка…

— Юбка? 

— А также парик, подведенные глаза и губы. У охранников не должно возникнуть сомнений. Тебе нужно попасть в клуб?

— Да.

Дин будет смеяться. И над длинноволосым париком, и над накрашенными губами. Но пусть уж он лучше смеется, чем умрет.

 

Эмили подвозит Сэма до входа. Охранники скользят по нему равнодушным взглядом. Так просто?

Гремит музыка, зал в ультрафиолетом излучении. Частые вспышки стробоскопа выхватывает людей на танцполе. Сэм проходит его вдоль и поперек, но Дина не находит. Неудивительно.

— Кого-то потеряла, крошка? — кричит ему на ухо высокий парнишка.

Сэм кивает. Кричать в этом гуле — бессмысленно.

— Пошли, — его выводят в чилл-аут. Сэм никогда не был в клубах, все в новинку: низенькие диванчики, на которых отдыхают парочки, пуфики. 

— Две «карибские ночи», дорогуша, — говорит парень девушке за стойкой.

Та фыркает, но наливает в шейкер рому и разных соков, долго взбалтывает смесь.

На груди у девушки планка, на которой написано: «Гвен Уэлш».

Гвен? Та самая Гвен, о которой хвастался Дин? Высокая грудь, круглая попка и узкая талия. Не поверишь, старик, могу сжать ее двумя ладонями?

Гвен ставит стакан с коктейлем, Сэм делает глоток и кашляет. 

— Простите, но я ищу бойфренда, — ложь легка, — вы его не знаете? Дин. Дин Винчестер?

Он пытается говорить голосом повыше. Как говорил еще год назад. Получается плохо.

Гвен перестает улыбаться, хмурится и внимательно осматривает Сэма.

Сэм косится в большое темное окно. Ничего подозрительного: кожаная курточка до бедер, пышная юбка, ноги в общем ровные, нормальные ноги в черных чулках и лакированных туфельках. Длинные кудрявые рыжие волосы.

Нет, Дин точно умрет со смеху.

А цыпочка из него получилось вполне ничего. Вот только резинки от чулков — неприятно впиваются и перетягивают ноги. Скорее бы от них избавиться.

Да и от туфель. Кроссовки гораздо удобней.

— Что-то не замечала, чтобы Дину нравились рыжие, — презрительно говорит Гвен. Она сама не очень-то и блондинка. У нее слегка желтый отлив волос, теплый, солнечный. И зеленые глаза. — В любом случае, дорогуша, он тебе изменяет.

— Сейчас? — ахает Сэм. Непроизвольно. Неужели Дин застрял с очередной красоткой и забыл поставить на телефон блокировку? И никаких сигналов о помощи не подавал? 

— Пошли, отведу к нему. 

Гвен выходит из-за стойки. Сэм непроизвольно косится на ее ноги. Она на огромных каблуках, но все равно его не выше.

— Как звать?

— Сэм, Сэмми, ну то есть Саманта.

— Иди за мной, Сэмми.

Они выходят на лестничную площадку, где и ступеньки, и стены обиты мягкой тканью, а потолок — темный с кусочками битого зеркала. 

— Он в приватной комнате, — объясняет Гвен, — только наши постоянные гости знают о них. Карты, секс, ну ты понимаешь.

— Да…

— Сколько тебе лет?

Вопрос неожиданный. Какая ей разница?

— Восемнадцать.

— Год рождения?

— Восемьдесят первый.

Со вторым ответом Сэм немного запаздывает. И Гвен смеется.

— Врешь. Шестнадцать, не больше. Если не пятнадцать. Дин любит маленьких девочек, вот сюрприз. Или вы решили ждать до твоего совершеннолетия, а Сэмми? Поэтому он проводит вечера не с тобой, а ты его ищешь?

Это всего лишь роль. Обычная роль. Сыграть не трудно. Знать бы что играть. Что бы ответила рассерженная пятнадцатилетняя дурочка?

— Мы любим друг друга.

— Ты, вполне возможно, а насчет него — не уверена.

Они проходят ряд дверей. Перед одной Гвен останавливается, достает ключи.

— Ну входи… Дин немного перебрал и сейчас отдыхает.

Сэм шагает и застывает у порога. В комнате ничего кроме дивана нет. И на нем в одних джинсах, развалившись, спит Дин. Ладонь сжимает телефон. Рубашка, носки и ботинки валяются на полу. 

— Уж я постаралась довести его до бесчувствия, — хмыкает Гвен. — Преподать урок тебе, Сэмми, как нужно правильно проводить вечера с бойфрендом?

— Я бы послушала или посмотрела.

— И слез нет, крошка? Неплохо.

Гвен заходит внутрь и захлопывает дверь. Щелкает замок.

Что-то не так. Что-то явно не так.

Дин не дышит.

Сэм бросается вперед, стаскивает Дина на пол, на спину. Правую руку кладет под шею и запрокидывает голову. Ребром ладони левой руки давит на лоб и зажимает пальцами нос. Правую руку достает из-под шеи, давит на подбородок.

Все действия занимают несколько секунд, Гвен не вполне понимает, что Сэм делает, да ему сейчас не до Гвен.

Он не знает, сколько времени Дин не дышит. И боится опоздать.

Глубоко вдыхает, наклоняется, прижимаясь плотно к губам Дина, и весь воздух выдыхает ему в рот. 

Раз–два–три–вдох–выдох. Раз–два–три–вдох–выдох.

Вряд ли проходит несколько минут, перед тем, как Дин начинает дышать сам, перед тем как Сэм перестает сжимать ему нос. Потому что Гвен с любопытством смотрит на представление, не помогает, впрочем, и не мешает. 

Дин судорожно глотает, и Сэм отстраняется. 

— Нет-нет-нет, — бормочет Дин, — ты так сладко целуешься.

Он тянется рукой к волосам Сэма, но промахивается.

— Что ж, — произносит Гвен, — вижу, Сэмми, уроки мои тебе не к чему.

— Сэмми? — Дин рассеяно моргает, но по глазам Сэм понимает: его узнали. 

— Ты не вызовешь такси? 

Сэм тянется за рубашкой, и его останавливает короткий смех Гвен.

— Вот уж не думаю. Я вас так просто не отпущу, голубки.

— Сэмми, — Дин двигает губами, но звука почти нет, — это не Гвен. Оборотень.

— Он раскусил меня быстро. Но ничего сделать не успел. Ах, если бы ты знала, Сэмми, что он только не выделывал с настоящей Гвен, то бы не стала его спасать. А теперь, теперь, придется и тебя убить, хотя ты такая славная. Но не сегодня, крошка.

— Вот уж не думаю.

Сэм встает на колено, приподнимает подол. Дин кашляет, видя резинку чулков. Гвен расслабленно улыбается, и оказывается совсем не готова к сюрпризу.

Seecamp LWS, ствол длиной в два дюйма, запросто уместился под резинкой чулка. Сэм такое видел только в вестернах и не особо верил.

Не он один.

Взвести курок, навести на цель — ему хватает и секунды.

Дин смотрит с восхищением, а Гвен с ненавистью.

— Меня не убить обычными пулями.

— Знаю, крошка, — возвращает ей Сэм, — но здесь серебро.

Она бледнеет.

— Ты можешь ошибиться, и тогда убьешь человека.

— Я не буду стрелять в сердце, крошка, не беспокойся.

Гвен рычит и кидается на него.

— Сэмми! — шепотом кричит Дин.

Сэм спускает курок, и выстрел останавливает оборотня.

Тот скулит, зажимая плечо, где шипит серебро, раздирая внутренности.

— Убей тварь, — приказывает Дин, — ну же. 

Сэм подчиняется.

 

— Ты все сделал правильно. Она убила Гвен.

— Она чуть не убила тебя.

— А тебе идет этот прикид, Сэмми.

— Заткнись. 

— Мне понравился твой тайник.

— Дин!

— Чулки тебе определенно идут. А ножки…

— Ди-ин!!!

— Ладно-ладно, мой герой.

Они долго идут молча, и Сэм не знает, что скажет завтра друзьям из школьного театра. И что будет, когда полиция найдет Гвен и ее двойника. Камеры слежения им удалось вывести из строя, устроив короткое замыкание, и выйти из клуба вместе с паникующей публикой. Но все ли следы они уничтожили? Не накопают ли копы улик на Дина?

Ужасная жизнь. Ненавистная.

— А белье на тебе тоже женское? — в мотеле спрашивает Дин.

— Ненавижу тебя.

— И я тебя тоже люблю.

Сэм отворачивается, чтобы Дин не видел его улыбки.

— конец —


End file.
